


social media

by notcaycepollard



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, E B Starr: fanfic author, F/F, Gen, Tumblr, dear LM Montgomery: I am very sorry, the one where they're all up in tumblr and twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@starrynight: @annewithane just take one of your domestic fluff fics, change the names, edit out all the superhero references</p><p>@annewithane: @starrynight for real?</p><p>@starrynight: @annewithane i mean you've written like ten different fics where they bake a cake and pash, so yeah</p><p>@starrynight: @annewithane you'll sell a ton of baking powder it'll be genius</p><p>@annewithane: @starrynight Emily i'm not going to sully my art like that</p><p>@starrynight: @annewithane the prize is five grand</p><p>@annewithane: @starrynight ... okay so which domestic fic is best you reckon</p><p> </p><p>(the one where they're all on social media)</p>
            </blockquote>





	social media

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightVoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightVoyage/gifts).



@lilstarr: new work up on AO3!  _do you feel it (this bond between us)_   Kylo Ren/Rey, E (Angst, Slow Burn, Force Bond, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort) #join me in my angst pit #reylo #how long until housewithagreenroof tells me off

@housewithagreenroof: EMILY BYRD STARR

@housewithagreenroof: THIS IS A TRASH SHIP AND YOU ARE TERRIBLE

@lilstarr: stop using tumblr messaging to tell me off this isn't what they designed it for

@housewithagreenroof: it's exactly what they designed it for

@lilstarr: okay well tone down your Marilla for a bit I feel too chastised

@housewithagreenroof: you one thousand percent should feel chastised about that fic

@lilstarr: well Dean liked it

@housewithagreenroof: oh Dean

@housewithagreenroof: I should write an article for Buzzfeed

@housewithagreenroof: "Twenty Ways You'll Know If Your Ship Is A Trash Ship"

@housewithagreenroof: and like it'll just be 1-20: Dean Priest liked it

@lilstarr: one day I'll marry him and then you'll be sorry

@housewithagreenroof: I mean

@housewithagreenroof: you could

@housewithagreenroof: but I'd really recommend don't, tho. counter-argument: marry literally anyone else.

@housewithagreenroof: also you're, like, super gay

@lilstarr: oh yeah

@lilstarr: true

 

 

@lilstarr: will you beta this Bucky/Steve for me

@housewithagreenroof: girl

@housewithagreenroof: these italics

@lilstarr: oh god you're right

@housewithagreenroof: 'Bucky's eyes flash. "Steve," he breathes, " _Steve_ ," drags his teeth across his lower lip.'

@lilstarr: i knowwwwww

@lilstarr: I'M SUCH A HACK

 

 

@starrynight: @annewithane hey you should enter this writing comp www.magicbakingpowderchallenge.com

@annewithane: @starrynight but with what tho

@starrynight: @annewithane just take one of your domestic fluff fics, change the names, edit out all the superhero references

@annewithane: @starrynight for real?

@starrynight: @annewithane i mean you've written like ten different fics where they bake a cake and pash, so yeah

@starrynight: @annewithane you'll sell a ton of baking powder it'll be genius

@annewithane: @starrynight Emily i'm not going to sully my art like that

@starrynight: @annewithane the prize is five grand

@annewithane: @starrynight ... okay so which domestic fic is best you reckon

 

 

<Direct Messages>

<@goldengirl added @starrynight, @annewithane>

@goldengirl: tell Teddy to stop drawing such blatant fan art

@goldengirl: also tell him to learn to draw something other than anime it's fucking embarrassing

@annewithane: SAVAGE BURN, Ilse

@goldengirl: burn like a burnley bb

@goldengirl: but for real it was one thing when we were all thirteen and he was obviously doing it because he was crushing on you but

@starrynight: you're both just jealous because our love is so star-crossed

@goldengirl: I mean I know he looks like j-biebs and therefore like the tiny lesbian of your dreams, but seriously

 

 

REBLOG with the title of your first fic in the tags

@housewithagreenroof: #oh god #it was called #MY GRAVES #and it was #like #this incredibly emo harry potter au #how long until lilstarr slides into my messages about this

@lilstarr: POST THIS TO AO3 IMMEDIATELY

@housewithagreenroof: shit no

@housewithagreenroof: that shit's gonna languish on, like, ff.net where it belongs

@lilstarr: no fair you've read all my terrible early work

@housewithagreenroof: yeah because you unlocked your old livejournal for me

@housewithagreenroof: what was it

@housewithagreenroof: like, DramioneStarChild811???

@lilstarr: #trash shipper since forever #and proud

 

 

@housewithagreenroof: OH NO

@lilstarr: what what it's like 4am your time what even is your problem

@housewithagreenroof: I think Gil knows my AO3 username

@lilstarr: well yeah, if he's following you on tumblr

@housewithagreenroof: i mean we just

@housewithagreenroof: never TALKED about it?

@housewithagreenroof: and then I was lying in bed and I just REALISED

@housewithagreenroof: he's studying to be a DOCTOR, Em, and I'm just sitting over here writing about superheroes pashing

@lilstarr: my heart bleeds for you. how'd you manage to find an Actual Human to date

@housewithagreenroof: i'm very likable

@housewithagreenroof: people just LIKE me, I guess

@lilstarr: you're a hufflepuff is what you are

@housewithagreenroof: yeahhhhh

@lilstarr: anyway I'm sure it's fine. just have a These Are My Internet Boundaries convo in the morning. or continue to never talk about it.

@housewithagreenroof: okay. okay. thanks. good chat.

@lilstarr: any time. it's not like I'm ever NOT on tumblr.

@housewithagreenroof: <3 <3 <3

  

 

@annewithane: help i can't decide who to ship

@annewithane: Finn & Poe are so clearly beautiful together but REY, CHILD OF MY HEART

@starrynight: @annewithane ot3 means never having to choose

@starrynight: @annewithane plus, space banging

@starrynight: @annewithane i bet it could be filthy

@annewithane: @starrynight for once you're not trash shipping and it's making me nervous

@starrynight: @annewithane guess I better hide that Huxlo shit then huh

@annewithane: @starrynight just, don't expect me to beta it

 

 

<Direct Messages>

<@starrynight added @goldengirl, @annewithane>

@starrynight: OH GOD

@starrynight: OH MY GOD

@annewithane: hahahaha

@goldengirl: what up do i need popcorn for this

@annewithane: just, like

@annewithane: go look at Dean's newest fic

@goldengirl: wait, dude has an AO3 account? I thought he just lurked around leaving uncomfortably obvious guest comments on all Em's E-rated stuff

@annewithane: oh no

@annewithane: he absolutely has an AO3 account

@annewithane: "PriestButNotReligious"

@annewithane: we'll just wait

@annewithane: (Emily might die)

@starrynight: I AM ACTUALLY DYING RIGHT NOW

@goldengirl: okay brb

@goldengirl: ...

@goldengirl: ....... I"M SCREAM

@goldengirl: WHAT WAS THAT

@annewithane: he totally just wrote a self-insert X-Files fic which was basically Dean/Emily RPF, right???

@goldengirl: EMILY YOU CAN NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN

  

 

@housewithagreenroof: ughhhhhh all of Jane's fics are SO WHOLESOME and it makes my teeth ache

@housewithagreenroof: like I swear the girl can't write anything above a teen rating and it's all M/F

@lilstarr: ikr I love her but girl needs to get on some femmeslash already

@housewithagreenroof: I just know she's going to wind up marrying, like, a millionaire and she'll get to sit at home eating bonbons and writing every "five ways Harry and Hermione didn't kiss (and one way they did)"

@housewithagreenroof: and I can't even hate her for it she's too nice it's dreadful

@housewithagreenroof: DREADFUL, Em

@lilstarr: i feel you

@lilstarr: i'll hate her for you since I never have to have coffee with her in person

@housewithagreenroof: I know I can always count on you

 

 

@starrynight: jesus I'm never going to date anyone ever again

@goldengirl: @starrynight is this because you had a bad date, or are you just complaining?

@starrynight: @goldengirl look the last date I had was eight months ago and you know that

@goldengirl: @starrynight not dating anyone is your own problem, you KNOW I told you to get on Tinder

@s tarrynight: @goldengirl I exhausted all my Tinder options as soon as I told it not to show me any dudes

@annewithane: @starrynight @goldengirl are you FINALLY coming round to that whole thing

@starrynight: @annewithane @goldengirl well I mean, after Teddy and Dean? yeah, it seemed like a good time to accept my fate.

@starrynight: @annewithane @goldengirl my fate of being super not into dudes.

@goldengirl: @starrynight well I mean

@goldengirl: @starrynight just date me bb

@annewithane: @goldengirl @starrynight !!!!

@annewithane: @goldengirl @starrynight !!!!!!!!!!!!

@starrynight: @annewithane jeez ease up

@annewithane: @starrynight @goldengirl SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF ALL THE RPF I'M WRITING ABOUT YOU NOW

@starrynight: @annewithane @goldengirl lol you

@goldengirl: @annewithane send me your RPF later okay and I'll tell you how it compares ;D ;D

@starrynight: @goldengirl @annewithane nobody is writing RPF about anybody

@annewithane: @starrynight @goldengirl okay but

@annewithane: @starrynight @goldengirl tumblr fandom is gonna go wild when they work out you're dating

@starrynight: @annewithane @goldengirl #famous

**Author's Note:**

> with major apologies to LM Montgomery I guess but IN MY DEFENCE if Emily Byrd Starr was around right now she would one thousand percent be up in tumblr fandom


End file.
